Hiding My Secret From You
by BombshellPrincessBloom
Summary: The Winx Club turns itself into a band. On their adventures they meet the Red Fountain guys and it's instant love. One problem. They don't know that the girls they're falling in love with are international popstars. This story is normal. No powers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. (: I don't own Winx club or any of the songs in this story. But I do own Parker Albright and Chuck.**

"Hey guys. I don't know why but I just got a really crazy idea." Musa said. "Cool. What is it?" Bloom said. "Well since it's our last week here, how about we start a band?" Musa said really excited about her idea. "Musa! That's a GREAT idea." Bloom said. Everyone was so excited. Stella and Flora squealed. Tecna and Layla high-fived. They decided that instead of Musa, Bloom would be the lead singer. Musa even said that Bloom should deserve the spotlight for once. Layla would play the drums, Bloom, Musa, Flora, and Stella would be playing electric guitars. And Tecna would be playing the piano.

They entered an Alfea end of the year talent contest to see how they would do. They walked into Ms. F's office all excited to be starting a band. "So Ms. F. When do we go on?" Bloom asked. "You and the Winx Club will be going on last. Like the saying says 'Save the best for last.' Oh and girls we do have a dress code for this talent show." Ms. F announced. The girls groaned. They never liked to be told what they could and couldn't wear. "So what's the dress code?" Musa asked. "Well we're inviting anyone who wants to have a good time and see fresh talent. So there might be kids and kings and queens, so you must not wear any "short" articles of clothing. That means skirts that come up to your thighs and shirts that end at your belly button." The girls groaned. They didn't own any clothes that fit the description Ms.F gave them. "Well I guess that means that we have to go…." Layla said. "SHOPPING!" they all exclaimed. "Oh and you guys need a manager too. So I hired a friend of mine to be your temporary manager." "His name is Parker Albright **(it's the first thing that came to my mind) **and he was the manager of Brittany Spears before she ruined her life." **(Lol XD)** Parker walked into the room wearing sunglasses and talking on his cell phone. He had blond hair and sky blue eyes. In other words he was "dreamy"

"Hey Faragonda. So who's this new band you want me to manage?" Parker asked. "Why hello Parker. Oh, and this is them. Girls this is Parker Albright your new manager." "Hello Parker. I'm Bloom and these are my friends Stella, Flora, Musa, Layla and Tecna. And we are the…." Bloom said. "Winx Club!" they all shouted in unison. "Of all my years in the music business that is probably the most unique name. I think that it's excellent and it will probably attract attention. Oh and of course as soon as you're famous, you guys don't have to go back to wearing the fashions from the stores. You will have clothes; the very best. You will have clothes designed by the very best designer and you will be models of the newest jewelry as well. To make a long story short you guys will be 'hot stuff'." "Cool. Hang on. Let me discuss this with the band." Bloom said as the girls huddled into a circle and discussed this. "So, what do you guys think of this guy?" Bloom said. "Let's give him a shot. I want to live the sweet life." Stella said. "Like you don't already Stella." Musa pointed out the obvious. The girls laughed and laughed till their sides were sore. As soon as they regained composure, Bloom got up off the floor and faced Parker. "Okay Parker. We've talked it over and…. You're hired." Bloom said. "Great!" Parker said as took as his cell phone and called Magix Records. "Hey Chucky, baby. It's Parker. How you doing?" Parker said into his cell phone. "Great. Well here's the thing. There's this new band that I think has the potential to make it big. They need a chance and I'm asking you to give it to them. **(A couple seconds later)** Thanks Chuck. You won't be disappointed." Parker said as he hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. "My friend Chuck from Magix Records says that he'll let you guys have two hours to record your music, when you guys decide to produce your first album." "Parker that's great. Wow! That's awesome." Layla said. "You guys do have songs right? I mean you guys did write some right?" Parker questioned. "I wrote a lot." Musa said holding up her notebook filled with all the songs she wrote in her spare time. "Good. Now decide who's going to sing which song and Musa, you need to teach all the guitar players the cords for your songs and the drummer and pianist need to know the notes and beats for all your songs." Parker said. "Okay. As soon as we go back to the dorm, we'll get to work." Musa said.

**Back in the Dorm **

The girls got straight to work and practiced Musa's songs. "Hey guys. I want to try this song." Bloom said.

**Bloom**

Mmm

I think I could like you, I already do

Feelings can grow but, they can go away too

You're takin my hand, lookin into my eyes

Don't be in a rush to, get me tonight

**Stella**

Feel somethin happenin, could this be a spark?

To satisfy me baby, gotta satisfy my heart

**All of the girls**

Do you know how to touch a girl?

If you want me so much, first I have to know

Are you thoughtful and kind? Do you care what's on my mind?

Or am I just for show? You'll go far in this world, if you know how to touch a girl

Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?

Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?

Flora

I think I could like you, but I keep holding back

Cause I can't seem to tell, if you're fiction or fact

Show me you can laugh, show me you can cry

Show me who you really are, deep down inside

Do you feel somethin happenin? Could this be for real?

I don't know right now but tonight we'll reveal

**Musa**

Do you know how to touch a girl?

If you want me so much, first I have to know

Are you thoughtful and kind? Do you care what's on my mind?

Or am I just for show? You'll go far in this world, if you know how to touch a girl

**Layla**

Bring me some flowers, conversation for hours

To see if we really connect, and baby if we do

Ooh I'll be givin all my love to you, ohh

**All of the girls**

Do you know how to touch a girl? If you want me so much, first I have to know

Are you thoughtful and kind? Do you care what's on my mind?

Or am I just for show? You'll go far in this world, if you know how to touch a girl

Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl? (Yeah, yeah)

Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?

**Bloom**

You'll go far in this world, if you know how to touch a girl

After the song had finished they decided to go shopping. Stella called a limo and they all rode to the mall in "style". They got out of the limo and walked into the mall. They walked into _The Limited_ and decided to split up into three groups. Bloom and Stella, Flora and Tecna, and Musa and Layla. The girls couldn't find anything that seemed nice and something that fit the rules.

Bloom took out her cell phone and called Parker. "Hello Parker? Hi. It's Bloom. Um…. We can't find any nice clothes that fit Ms. F's description…." Bloom was cut off by Parker. "And let me guess, you need my help." Parker said. "Yeah. Actually we do need your help." Bloom said. "How did you know?" "Well I am a manager. And besides that I had to help Britney pick out all her clothes." Parker said. "Why don't you girls come by my mansion and we'll get your outfits made." Parker suggested. "Okay. We'll be there in a couple of minutes." Bloom said into her cell phone. As soon as she hung up, the girls surrounded her with questions here and there. "Guys, Guys! Chill. We're going to go to Parker's house and he's going to design our clothes." Bloom said. "Yes!" All the girls shouted in unison. They got into the limo and rode to Parker's house.

They arrived at a mansion with a big iron gate with plants and a large fountain. They stopped at the gate and as soon as they stopped, the gate opened and let them in. The limo driver parked the car and opened the doors for the girls. They stared at the house in awe. When he said he was famous they didn't think **this** famous. "Welcome girls." Parker said as he approached the limo. "This place is amazing Parker." Stella said. "Thanks Stella. Well let's go inside." Parker said.

They entered the mansion and were instantly amazed by how big it looked from on the inside. Parker took them into his own private modeling room. (He lets designers use it when his clients need their clothes made.) All of a sudden many servants came out and we're offering the girls many fabrics. Blue fabric, Orange fabric, fabric with polka dots, you name it. Then when they were done choosing fabrics, the servants came out again carrying measuring tapes. As soon as Parker told them the qualifications the sewers got to work. As the clothes were getting made Parker decided to let the girls get relaxing spa treatment in his very own home spa.

In about an hour the girl's clothes were made. The girls went to the dressing room and tried on the clothes. Of course Parker wanted them to model the clothes so he could see them. **(He had absolutely no idea what they had made.)** Bloom came out first and she was wearing a pair of black slacks and a baby blue V-neck shirt that had short sleeves. Stella came out next and she was wearing an orange long sleeved shirt with a big S on it, and a stunning orange skirt that ended at her knees. Flora had on a pink shirt that had one short sleeve and one long sleeve; she also had on a pair of black pants. Musa was wearing a red short sleeved shirt that had some musical notes on it. She also had on a pair of black slacks. Layla had on a green long sleeved shirt and a green skirt that came up to her knees. Tecna was wearing a purple shirt that had one long sleeve and one short sleeve on and it had a big T on it. She also wore a pair of black slacks.

The girls were amazed on the type of clothing they were wearing; Stella positively loved hers. Everyone knew that Stella wore glamorous stuff all the time but from the look on her face, you could tell that she loved her new outfit. "So? What do you girls think?" Parker asked. "We LOVE them!" The girls all said at once. "Okay girls. I need you to get a good night sleep tonight and get ready for the talent show tomorrow. Okay?" Parker said. "Okay." They all said. They went back to Alfea where they were greeted by the pixies but shortly after eating went straight to bed.

In the morning they woke up bright and early. They spent all day practicing in the auditorium and at night they got dressed and headed down to the auditorium to wait for their turn. Stella pulled the curtain open and looked out into the crowd. People of all ages and sizes were in the crowd waiting to watch the new talent that was in store. Kings, Queens, Princes and Princess came to the talent show to watch their sons, daughters, and classmates perform.

_**The Next Day **_

Suddenly the stage was dark and you could see figures in the back ground assembling in their places. All of a sudden you could hear drumsticks clicking together, then guitars starting to play, and then the keyboard started. Suddenly the lights came back on and the Winx Club started singing.

**Bloom**

I always needed time on my own, I never thought I'd need you there when I cry

And the days feel like years when I'm alone, and the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

**All of the girls**

When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone, the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok

I miss you

**Musa**

I've never felt this way before, everything that I do reminds me of you

And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor, and they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take, do you see how much I need you right now

**Bloom**

We were made for each other, out here forever, I know we were, yeah

All I ever wanted was for you to know, everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul

I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

**All of the girls**

When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone, the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok

I miss you

As the song faded out, the lights dimmed and people rose from their seats clapping with all their might and will. "Ladies and Gentlemen. This year's talent show will not be judged by us, but by you." Ms. Faragonda said over the microphone. "So please cast your votes now. How you might ask? Just text us your vote." Everyone in the audience then texted their votes to Ms. Faragonda. She then counted the votes and stepped up to the microphone.

"I've counted the votes and the winner or winners I should say are The Winx Club!" Ms. Faragonda said with great excitement in her voice. The Winx Club screamed with joy and started jumping up and down. "Congratulations girls." Parker said. "Let's celebrate. Dinner on me!" "Sure."Bloom said. "Okay." Musa said. "We're in" The rest of the girls said.

Parker took them out to the best restaurant in Magix. They ate to their hearts content. It was hard work singing for such a big crowd. "So how do you guys feel? I mean this is your first concert right?" Parker said. "Yeah. This is our first concert. Well actually Musa and Stella were in a concert before." Bloom said. Musa and Stella nodded. After they were finished eating they ordered desserts. "You girls go to bed after this. This is only the beginning of your careers." Parker said. So after they finished their desserts, they hopped in the limo and went back to Alfea

**Hey guys. (: So I finally got the Microsoft thing so for the next couple days I'll be updating the chapters and such. :D Thanks for being there guys. **

вσмвsнзll ρяιпcзss вlσσм


	2. Chapter 2

**2****nd**** chapter; hope you enjoy it. Cause I enjoyed making it. :D**

The next day Alfea was filled with gossip and news all about last night's talent's show. About how much the Winx Club was so good, or how nice their outfits with. Everyone, even the teachers were impressed with the Winx Club. Who knew that they had such talent? No one had ever heard them all sing together like that. And that good anyways. All the realms were a buzz too. Eraklion, Solaria, Tides, Harmony, Linphea, Andros, Magix, even Icesis. Actually Icesis was talking about the Winx Club a lot! No matter how much Deaspro hated Bloom, she still liked their music.

"Mom, Dad." Deaspro said. "Yes dear?" Deaspro mother said. "How come no one has published something about the Winx Club in the newspaper?" Deaspro asked. "Well because it means that everyone is too lazy to actually write an article about them." Deaspro's mother stated. "Well I think that they should be in the newspaper. So I want someone to write an article about them and send it out to ALL the realms by this afternoon." Deaspro demanded. "Yes dear." Deaspro's mother said. So she had Nova, a girl from Solaria write an article about the Winx Club. Nova wrote all about the Winx Club. She then had the article copied and then she sent it out to all the known realms. By the end of the day everyone in all the realms knew about the Winx Club.

*Ring Ring* "Hey. It's Bloom." Bloom said into her cell phone. "Bloom. This is Parker." Parker said. "Oh. Hi Parker. What's up?" Bloom asked. "Well, what would you guys say if I told you that,"Parker said. "What? Tell me!" Bloom said. "You guys are the talk of ALL the known realms." Parker said with excitement in her voice. "OH MY GOSH. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Bloom screamed into her cell phone. "Okay. You don't need to break my ears because I need them." Parker said. "I'm sorry. Go on!" Bloom said. "Well I also got you guys a new gig." Parker said. All the girls noticed Bloom was no longer with them so they decided to go look for her. They saw her talking on her cell phone. "Bloom. Who is it?" Stella asked. "Hang on Parker." Bloom said into her cell phone. Bloom turned towards the girls and told them everything. There were screams and jumping up and down. "Guys. Parker said that he has a new gig for us. You guys in?" Bloom said. "Yeah. I'm in." Musa said. All the girls agreed. Bloom looked at the phone and then put the receiver back up to her ear. "Hello Parker." Bloom said. "We're in. What's the gig?"

Parker didn't want to tell them the gig over the phone, so he asked them to come over to his mansion. They got into the limo and drove to Parker's mansion. They stepped out of the limo and walked up to the door. They rang the door bell and one of Parker's servants opened the door. He ushered them inside and took them into Parker's sitting room. Parker then came down the steps and welcomed the girls. "So Parker. What's our next gig?" Layla asked. "You guys are going to have your own celebration for your excellent performance at the talent show." Parker said. Sweet!" Musa said. "That's awesome." Stella said. Flora and Tecna high-fived. "It gets better. It's not going to be a regular party. It's going to be a masquerade bash." Parker said. "What's a masquerade bash?" Flora said. "It's a party where people wear nice clothes and masks. Then the people take the masks off at midnight." Bloom said. "Yeah. So if you guys want, you have a couple choices on how you want to….uh….hide your identity. You know, so that you aren't crowded by fans and reporters. You can A. wear the masks and clothes that you're going to wear after your concert over or you can B. show your faces and performing clothes and then when your concert is over you can go backstage and change into nice dresses and then put on your masks. Your choice." Parker said. "Well I like choice B. How about you guys?" Bloom said. "I like it too sweetie. How about you guys?" Flora said. "All who are in for plan B raise your hands?" Stella said. All the girls and Parker (LOL XD) raised their hands. It was settled the masquerade bash would be next Saturday weekend. The girls would perform, then go backstage, change their clothes, put on their masks and go to the masquerade bash.

**4 days later (Thursday Night)**

Bloom and the others were at Parker's house getting relaxing spa treatment. Bloom and Flora were in the hot tub. Stella and Musa were getting facials and Layla and Tecna were getting massages. Parker didn't mind them being in his house. He even gave them each a key. To the girls Parker's mansion was like their second home. He had everything they needed. A nice spa, a nice recording studio. Heck his house even had an elevator. His house was cool! He didn't treat his servants like servants; he treated them like his best friends.

**Friday Night **

Down at the auditorium people had been camping out since the week that Parker had announced about the masquerade bash. People wanted to get tickets to the dance and concert so bad. They had people working overtime to sell all the tickets. Parker didn't even know that many people were going to show up. So he had to make MANY more tickets. Of course there were the regular tickets and then there were the VIP tickets. By 12 A.M. all of the tickets were sold out and Parker refused to make more. (He was being lazy) The malls had to stay open so that people could buy tuxes and dresses. Not to mention masks. Back at Alfea the girls were sound asleep in their beds, dreaming of tomorrow's concert and bash.

**The Next Morning**

Stella woke up bright and early the next morning. At first she didn't know what day it was, but then she remembered that it was the day of their bash and concert. All of sudden she let out a scream. All the girls woke with a fright and fell out of bed. "Ow. Okay. Who's responsible for the bump that now on my head?" Musa asked holding her head. "From my memory I believe that scream belongs to….Stella." Tecna stated. "Stella. What's going on? Are you okay? I heard you scream." Bloom said. "I'm okay. I just remembered that today is our concert and masquerade bash." Stella said. "Oh my gosh. I totally forgot." Bloom said. "I totally forgot." Musa said. "Come on girls. Let's get ready." Flora said. "To go where?" Stella said acting clueless. "To Parker's house. Remember sweetie?" Flora reminded Stella. "Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me." Stella said. The girls got ready and got into the limo to once again go to Parker's mansion. (Told you Parker's mansion was like their second home) The limo pulled up into the court yard and the girls got out of the car. Bloom took out her key and opened the door to Parker's mansion. Parker obviously wasn't home. Because his limo wasn't in the drive way and he lights in the mansion were off. Suddenly the lights came on and the servants appeared. They saw the girls and immediately remembered that Parker said that the girls would be back for their dresses. They jumped up and rushed the girls into the dressing rooms. They opened the large closets and took out the garments bags with the girls' dresses in them. They were special made to make sure that they were stunning and caught people's eyes. They gave the girls their dresses and sent them on their way. They then told them that they would meet them in their dressing room before and after show to fix them up and other girl stuff.

**That Night**

The girls were pacing back and forth waiting for the time to pass by. "I'm so nervous." Flora said. "Don't be. We'll be fine." Stella said. "Good luck girls. As soon as I make the announcement you guys are on." Parker said. He stepped onto the stage and stepped up to the microphone. "Hello everyone. Thank you all for coming. This means a great deal to the Winx Club and to me…." The Winx Club stepped onto the covered stage (Parker was in front of the closed curtain) and assembled into their positions. "Now without further due. The Winx Club!" Parker said. Parker walked off stage and the lights went out. Suddenly the curtain rose and you could see people's shadows in the background. Suddenly a guitar started playing and colorful lights started flashing. Then all the instruments started playing together.

[Bloom]

You know everything that I'm afraid of  
You do everything I wish I did  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you

[Stella]

I know I should tell you how I feel  
I wish everyone would disappear  
Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say

[All of the Girls]

Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you

[Flora]

You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
Sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know  
I just want to hold you  
You say exactly how you feel about her  
I wonder, could you ever think of me that way

[All of the Girls]

I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you

[Musa]

Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you, I got a crush

[Layla and Tecna]

You say everything that no one says  
But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
I will always want you, I will always love you

[All of the Girls]

I've got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush when I'm with you  
I got a crush on you, a crush on you

[All of the Girls]

I've got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush when I'm with you  
I got a crush on you, a crush on you

The crowd clapped with all their hearts. "Our next song will be sung by Musa and Layla. They will also be dancing too!" Bloom said into the microphone. Musa and Layla got there head set microphones. (those microphones that attach to your ear and then the part that you speak into comes up to your cheek.) Parker had a back up drummer sit in for Layla. They didn't need someone to fill in for Musa because they had many guitar players in the band. The lights went off again. The instruments started again and the lights flashed.

[Musa]

I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me  
I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me

[Layla]

You gonna remember me boo  
I'm gonna remember you too  
I can't forget all the crazy shhh... we used to do  
You was doing too much  
I wasn't doing enough  
That's what your friends are saying  
You got a man anyway  
I can't explain it neither  
I ain't never wanna leave ya  
Hell ya its hard to walk away when I see ya  
When I see ya I remember the day  
You put your shoes on and moved on  
Before I could say

[Musa]

I saw you with your new girl just yesterday  
And I feel that I must confess  
Even though it kills me to have to say  
I'll admit that I was impressed  
Physically just short of perfection  
Gotta commend you on your selection  
Though I know I shouldn't be concerned  
In the back of my mind  
I can't help but question  
Does she rub your feet  
When you've had a long day  
Scratch your scalp  
When you take out your braids  
Does she know that you like to  
Play PS2 till 6 in the morning  
Like I do

[Both]

I can't explain this feeling  
I think about it every day  
And even though we've moved on  
It gets so hard to walk away  
(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)  
Walk Away, Walk Away  
(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)

[Layla]

I can't forget how we used to be  
Our life from day to day  
Hoping maybe you'll come back  
And though I tell myself not to be afraid  
To move on but it seems I can't  
Though a new man has given me attention  
It ain't the same as your affection  
Though I know I should be content  
In the back of my mind  
I can't help but question  
Does he kiss me on the forehead  
Before we play  
Show up on my doorstep  
(with a bouquet)  
Does he call me in the middle of the day  
Just to say hey baby I love you  
Like you used to

[Both]

I can't explain this feeling  
I think about it every day  
And even though we've moved on  
It gets so hard to walk away  
(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)  
Walk Away, Walk Away  
(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)

[Musa]

I'm Gonna Remember You  
Your Gonna Remember Me  
The things we did  
The way we shared our fantasies  
Just you and me  
My friend, my love, my family  
How did we lose a love that seemed meant to be  
Sometimes I kiss him and wish that it was you I'm kissing  
Sometimes I miss him and wish that it was you I'm missing  
Sometimes I hug him and wish that it was you I was hugging  
And I realize how much I'm bugging  
I miss you

[Both]

Walk Away, Walk Away

(I'm Gonna Remember You  
Your Gonna Remember Me)

[Layla]

So hard to express this feeling  
Cause nobody compares to you  
And you know she'll never love you like I do

[Both]

I can't explain this feeling  
I think about it every day  
And even though we've moved on  
It gets so hard to walk away

(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)

Walk Away, Walk Away  
Remember You

(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)

(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)

The crowd was on their feet, clapping and screaming for more. "Thank you all so much for your support and your kindness to our band. We couldn't have done it if it wasn't for our amazing manager Parker Albright, our wonderful teachers and headmaster of Alfea Ms. Faragonda, our parents and most importantly the person who came up with the idea of us starting a band: MUSA!" Bloom said. She reached out her to Musa. "Musa. If it wasn't for you this band wouldn't have come this far and it was all you girl so we thank you. Alright now that we've done that, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Bloom shouted into the microphone. They quickly exited and charged into the dressing room. The servants quickly coming back to reality to help the girls into their dresses, they sat in their custom made chairs (those one's that have their names on the back) and quickly freshened up their makeup. Bloom walked out of the dressing room first wearing a baby blue dress that came down to her thighs. The dress was a bare back that showed her figure and the straps crisscrossed in the front, she had on silver sandals, her mother's crescent amulet and her grandmother's silver hoops. She quickly looked behind her at the girls getting ready and put her silver sequin mask on and entered the ball room.

Stella was next. She had on a pink ball gown that cascaded down and was a bare back. It shimmered in the light with such beauty and elegance. She had on her mother's diamond necklace, her grandmother's silver hoops and a pair of strappy silver high heels. She quickly put on her mask and joined Bloom in the ball room looking for some cute guy to dance with. Flora had on a light green tube top dress, a pair of green wedges and a beautiful plumeria in her hair. Musa came out in a red Chinese dress, red boots and a sequin red mask. Her was straight and down. Tecna came out in a purple halter top and a black mini skirt. Layla was last wearing a green dress that had one short sleeve and one long sleeve and came up to her mid-thigh. **(Flora, Tecna and Layla are wearing masks that are same color of their clothes. Sorry.)**

A replacement band came on and started playing the girls stood by the punch bowl enjoying fruity punch when a guy with brown hair pulled back in a small thin braid dressed in a black tux with a green tie came up to Layla and asked her to dance. She accepted and they glided gracefully on the dance floor.

"I must tell you sir, you're a wonderful dancer." Layla said blushing. "You are too." He said. "Can I ask your name?" She smiled and then pursed her lips for a second. "Fair knight, I would tell you my name but I'm afraid that for now, it's classified." "Fair enough." He said smiling as they continued gliding across the floor.

All the other girls had starting dancing with some guys too. Bloom was dancing with a blond guy, Stella a guy with brown hair, Flora with a blue haired, ponytailed gentleman, Musa with a red haired Hershey's kisses guy, Tecna a blond with glasses and well we already know who Layla was dancing with. They danced and talked and go to know each other but keeping their identities well hidden when all of a sudden the clock struck 12. "Oh my gosh. I have to go." Bloom said. "I bid you farewell good knight. I hope we meet again." She ran out the doors to find all the rest of the girls outside waiting in the limo. "Dude, I just danced with an amazing girl tonight." Bloom's blonde hair knight said. "Me too." The rest of the boys said. "Did anyone get any names?" The blond asked again. "No." they replied again looking glum. "Well dude's for now it's a mystery but I have a feeling we'll meet them again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for polling. ^_^" I was thinking about how I would I make this possible without them knowing that they're all famous, so they'll have lots of calls, emails and texts. The guys will ask for dates but they'll always refuse, until one day they decide to go out but in their masquerade masks. Sorry if it's confusing**

**Bloom's POV**

I walked down the street watching people walk by me. My hoodie up and my sunglasses covering my eyes. I walked into the Coffee Bean& Tea Leaf and ordered a Hot Vanilla (Vanilla powder and milk. It's actually really good.) and sat down at a table waiting for her order.

They called my order and I got up and picked it up. I turned and felt my drink fall out of my hands, and spill onto the guy I accidently bumped into. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry." I said getting napkins and handing them to him. "It's no biggie." He said wiping his jacket with the napkins. I looked up finally to look at him and stared in awe. He had beautiful blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. "Um again. I'm really sorry. But I have to go." I said getting up to leave. "Uh, wait! Could I call you sometime? I'm Sky." he asked extending his hand. "Just call me B." she said shaking his hand. "Cool name. So it that a yes?" Sky said smiling. "Sure. I'd like that." I said reaching into my pocket and giving him my cell phone. He then reached into his pocket and gave me his. We typed in our numbers and I gave him back his cell phone. "So I'll call you sometime?" he said. "Yeah." I said smiling before turning and leaving.

**Stella's POV**

I was sitting at a public pool in my bikini with my sunglasses covering my eyes. I had just bought a new bathing suit and I decided that I needed to show it off. I reached into my bag and grabbed the small bottle of sunscreen. I opened it up and rubbed some onto my arms. I started to debate in my head whether or not I should actually go swimming or just tan.

"Excuse me miss." Someone said. I looked up and saw a guy with short brown hair and brown eyes. "Uh yeah?" I said regaining the power to make myself speak. "Is this seat taken?" he asked gesturing to the seat right next to me. "Oh. No." I said gesturing him to sit down. "Thanks." He said sitting down. "I'm Brandon." "Stel." I said remembering that I had to hide my identity. "Unique name." He said lying back in his chair. "Thanks. So what brings you down to the pool?" I asked. _**Great Stella. Now's he's going to think that you're a totally idiot.**_ He laughed and said "Just coming to chill and get away from my rents." "Oh." I said.

I looked at my watch. It was starting to get late and we had band practice soon. "Listen. I have to go." I said getting up and grabbing my bag. "Hey. Wait." Brandon called out to me. I turned around and looked at him. He seemed curious and shy. "Would you like to go out sometime?" he asked. "How about you give me your phone number and we can talk about it." I said smiling at him. "Sure." He said taking out his cell phone. I typed in her number and handed it back to him. "I'm sorry but I have to go now."I said smiling and running off toward the parking lot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Musa's POV**

I was walking around the mall, my face hidden in my designer shades and awesome hat. Parker let us all chill out since we didn't have band rehearsals until later. I decided that I needed some new strings for my guitar. So I walked around looking for the guitar shop. I found it easily and walked inside. The regular people were there; Jim, the owner and his many assistants whose names have slipped my mind.

I walked to the back of the store, where they stored the strings and looked around at all the styles on the wall. When all of a sudden, I heard this really cool blend of guitar chords. I walked around the store following the sound and found a guy with red hair, kind of shaped like a Hersey's kiss, playing a really cool black electric guitar. I watched as his fingers danced across the strings, never staying on the same fret. This was mesmerizing; it was like I was in another universe. "Can I help you?" he asked finally noticing me. "Um, I just have one question to ask." I said feeling embarrassed. "Did you write that?" "Yeah. Actually I did. I was just practicing one day and I sort of let my fingers do the walking." He said getting all cocky. "It's a nice piece. I really like it." I said smiling. It grew kind of silent and I took it as a hint to leave. I turned around, about to go back to the aisle with the strings. "Wait." He called back to me. "I'm Riven. I was wondering if maybe you'd want to get together sometime and compare music and stuff." "I'm Harmony." I said smiling. "And I'd really like that." I passed him my cell phone and waited for him to get out his. We exchanged digits and I left the store. The limo was waiting outside and I opened the door and hopped in thinking of him.

**Flora's POV**

It wasn't hot outside today so I was wearing my really awesome pink shades and a cute sun hat. I was at the town's green house. I guess you can say that it's my 3rd home. I watched as the sun streamed down onto the beautiful flowers showing their true colors. I reached for a beautiful pink rose when all of a sudden I saw someone else's hand reaching for the same flower. I looked up and saw a guy with blue hair that was tied back into a ponytail. I blushed and pulled my hand away. "It's okay." He said sweetly and softly. "They're beautiful aren't they?" "Yeah. They are." I said softly trying to hide my blush. "I love your taste in flowers." He said smiling. "I'm Helia." "I'm Flo." I said looking at a plumeria flower. "So maybe sometime we can hang out and talk about flowers?" he suggested. "Sure." I said whipping out my cell and giving it to him. He gave me his and I put my number in. "I've got to go." I said sadly. "No problem." Helia said. "A flower for the pretty lady." He handed me the pink rose that we both reached for; I blushed and walked out to the parking lot while smelling it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tecna's POV**

I decided to see if our performance was online, so I grabbed my computer, and hat and went to the nearest restaurant with internet access. I put my hat on in the limo and had the driver drop me one block away from the restaurant. I walked there with ease and sat down at the table closest to the window. A waiter came and took my order as I started to search on my computer. I found our 2 performances and clicked on the one of our talent show. I looked at it and it had five stars and a lot of comments on it. I was happy to see our band becoming so known around the realms. "The Winx Club." I heard a voice say. "They do some really good performances. I'm Timmy." "I'm Tec." I said smiling. "So what do you think of them?" "I think they're pretty cool and their music is awesome too." He said. "Yeah. I love all their songs." I said slightly blushing. _**"Stop blushing Tecna. Your secret might pop out."**_ I thought to myself. I stared at my watch for a second; it was almost time for band rehearsals. I grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled down my cell number and handed him the paper. "Call me sometime and we can talk some more." I said smiling and walking away towards the limo. I saw him smile as I walked out and saw him add my cell number into his phone.

**Layla's POV**

I decided to go to band rehearsals super early and practice for a while. I walked down to the rehearsal hall with my shades on and my hair up in a high ponytail. I looked kind of different and it was just enough. I arrived at the rehearsal hall and sat down at my drum set. I decided to practice our new song Here We Go Again. I clicked my drum sticks together and let the beats flow threw me. When I suddenly heard clapping; a guy with long brown hair that was braided had been watching me practice. "Can I help?" I asked curiously. "Oh no. I was just admiring your playing." He said smiling. "I'm Nabu." "Cool. I'm Aisha." I said smiling back. "You in a band?" he asked. "Yeah. I am." I said not wanting to give away my secret. "Cool. Girls in bands are cool." He said glancing at the clock. "Well I have to go. The Winx Club is coming to this rehearsal hall to practice soon." "Cool. I love their band." I said slightly blushing. "Cool. Would it be cool if I called you sometime?" He asked. "Sure." I said smiling. I handed him my cell and he handed me his. We exchanged numbers and we returned each other's cell phones. He smiled and walked towards the door. "It was nice to meet you." He said smiling; then opened the door and walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Winx Club however I do own Parker and Chuck. :3 **

"Hola chickas." Stella said coming into the studio. "Hey Stell." Bloom said smiling. "What'd you guys do today?" Musa asked all of them. "Met a hot guy." they all sighed dreamily. They all looked at each other and laughed. "Did anyone give away their identity?" Parker said coming into the room looking at them. They all shook our heads. "I still don't understand." Stella said a little confused. Flora sighed before saying "If they found out it was us, we'd never just have a normal relationship with them." "She's right." Tecna said. "Very few celebrity relationships actually last long." Musa and Layla glared at Tecna. "Sorry." Tecna said smiling innocently. "I mean do you think any guys would treat us normal?" Musa said facing facts. "I mean it would be okay at first but what happens if we go on tour? They can't come with." Layla said. They all sighed sadly. "But oh. Bloom and I came up with a new song. Wanna hear it?" Musa asked excitedly. "Yes." they all replied back. "Okay." Musa said picking up her guitar.

Bloom: He says we've been hanging out for a while

And he wants me to be his girlfriend now

I think that we need to slow it down but he's not tryin' to hear those words from my mouth

Musa: He remembers our first date; where he took me and what we both ate

He gets mad cause sometimes I forget; can't remember the place that we met

Both: He wants to be serious; I'm too young to be serious

I'm not ready for love, love, love... I don't wanna be serious; we're not ready to be serious

I'm not ready for love, ready for love, ready for love...

With you right now (4x)

Musa: He always tells me that he's in love but my response is never enough

He says that I'm so detached; I just think it's my reaction

Bloom: To move away and give us space

Doesn't mean that I don't like you but I like to move at my own pace; I don't wanna rush

Everyone: Serious; I'm too young to be serious; I'm not ready for love, love, ready for love...

I don't wanna be serious; we're not ready for serious

I'm not ready for love, ready for love, ready for love...

With you right now (4x)

Bloom: I'm way too young to be thinking of love, love, love... Let's wait a while

What are we rushing for? Let's take our time; I can't give you more than this

Both: I'm too young to be serious

I'm not ready to be serious; I'm not ready for love, love, ready for love...

I don't want to be serious; we're not ready for serious

I'm not ready for love, ready for love, ready for love...

With you right now (4x)

Serious, Serious; Love, love...

Ready for love; with you right now

With you right now; with you right now; with you right now...

They both stopped singing and looked at their friends for approval. They all had tears in their eyes. "It's a great song you guys." Stella said smiling. "You'll wow them away at the next gig we perform at." Stella ran over and hugged them both. "Yeah. It's totally something I would listen to." Flora said. "I really like the beat." Layla said tapping her foot to the beat the song had. "You guys wanna practice some more?" Musa asked. "Sure." Tecna said grabbing her guitar too.

"Congratulations. You're next gig is this weekend at the Fruity Music Bar in Magix. Now it's a small gig but it's just until I can get you guys a bigger venue." Parker said coming into the room again. "No big deal Parker. Take your time." Musa said. "Yeah. You are our manager." Stella said.

Suddenly 6 phones beeped; the girls looked at their phones. "I got a text." they all said together laughing."What do I say?" Flora said nervously. "He's really cute. I don't wanna embarrass myself." "Calm down. What does it say?" Stella asked. "Hey. You busy?" Flora replied. "Mine says that too." They all replied again. "Haha. I guess our guys think alike." Bloom said laughing. "They have great taste." Stella said smiling. "Maybe they're all friends." Tecna suggested. "That would be awesome. 6 guy friends that are friends with 6 girl friends." Layla said.

**So I decided to leave it off here. :3 I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. :D there is always more to come. :D**

-вσмвsнзll ρяιпcзss вlσσм


	7. Chapter 7

**I still don't own Winx Club although I do own Parker and Chuck. :3 On with the story. :D**

It had been a couple days since the Winx had all gotten texts from the guys they met while under disguise. "Goodness Layla. You look tired." Bloom said concerned. Layla sat down at the counter, yawning. "Yeah. I was up most of the night talking to Nabu." she said. "Aw. That's sweet." Flora said taking a sip of her orange juice. "It is but maybe you should go back to sleep for a while." Bloom suggested. "We have that gig at the Fruity Music Bar tonight." "Oh shoot." Layla said remembering. "I guess I'll go nap." She walked out of the kitchen and into her room; instantly falling asleep as soon as she hit the bed.

Bloom's phone pinged in reply. "Looks like someone's talking to Sky." Stella said smirking. "Yeah." Bloom blushed. "You guys are in major love." Stella said. "I wouldn't jump to love so quickly." Bloom said shaking her head. "More like crush." "I agree. Remember we can't do anything about it." Tecna said. "Yeah, yeah. Unless I find a way around that rule and I intend to." Stella said. "Stella. We're going to get into mega trouble." Musa said. "Yeah sweetie. Be happy that we can even text them." Flora said. Stella pouted for a little bit. "Fine." She said.

"Layla, sweetie. Wake up." Flora said shaking Layla gently. Layla stirred a little. "Come on sweetie. It's time to get up." Flora said opening the curtains in Layla's room. "I'm up." she said mumbling. "We're going to Parker's in 5." Flora said walking out of Layla's room. Layla got up and changed out of her pajamas into her usual skirt, top and boots. "I'm ready." she said coming out of her bathroom and descending the stairs. "Cool. The limo just pulled up." Musa said looking out the window.

They walked out and hopped into the open limo. They arrived at Parker's house to see a whole bunch of people holding up signs with their names on them; tons of screaming fans instantly surrounding the limo. "Wow." Bloom said. "How'd they know we'd be at Parker's?" Musa asked. "No clue." Bloom said. "Well he is our manager." Tecna said logically. "I guess that makes sense." Flora said.

The gates of Parker's house opened up and the limo pulled in. The door of the limo opened up and there stood Parker. "Morning girls." he said smiling. "Hey." they said stepping out of the limo; a bunch of paparazzi cameras went off. "Do you guys wanna sign autographs.?" Parker gestured to the crowd. "Sure." They said stepping towards the gate. A whole bunch of paper popped up from hands around the gate. The girls signed autographs and waved as they proceeded to go inside the house. "Well that was fun." Stella said. "Well girls we got about 2 hours. Go on." Parker said pushing them towards the spa. "No need to push Parker." Stella said walking to the spa willingly.

An hour later the girls walked into the Fruity Music Bar, smiling. "The spa was definitely needed." Bloom said relaxed. "Sound check." Parker said motioning to them from the stage. "Kay." Musa said climbing up onto the stage. They did sound check and then stepped off the stage and up to the counter of the Fruity Music Bar. "Can I get you girls anything?" Klause, the owner said. " We'll have fruit smoothies." Stella said looking at the girls. "Coming right up." he said. He passed them their smoothies and then went into the back room. "He's nice." Musa said. "Yeah. We should come here more often." Stella said.

"So Sky said he'd be here tonight." Bloom said suddenly. "He doesn't know does he?" Tecna asked. "No!" Bloom said shaking her head. "He does like the Winx Club and even told me he was at our masquerade ball." "He was there?" Layla asked. "Yeah. I think I danced with him." Bloom said. The girls all gasped at the same time. "That's so freaky." Stella said. "I don't think so." Flora said. "Maybe it's a good coincidence." Musa said shrugging. "I guess." Stella said. "You never know Brandon could've been your date at the masquerade ball too." Bloom suggested. "That would be nice to know." Stella said whipping out her phone. "Sweetie, no." Flora said reaching for the phone. "No means no Stella." Layla said. "Let's do this." Parker said breaking them out of their conversation. The girls proceeded back to the stage and took their places.

**Whoo hoo. Chapter 8 is finito. :D Love it? Hate it? Up to you. :3 **

-вσмвsнзll ρяιпcзss вlσσм


	8. Chapter 8

**I still don't know own the Winx Club. T.T Although I do own Parker and Chuck. :D **

The lights in the Fruity Music Bar dimmed; the sound of drumsticks clicking rang loud and clear. Then the beat flowed loud and clear and the guitars kicked in.

Bloom:

We were both young, when I first saw you

I close my eyes and the flashback starts; I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer

I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns

I see you make your way through the crowd; You say hello, little did I know...

Flora:

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles; And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"

And I was crying on the staircase begging you, "Please don't go..."And I said...

Everyone:

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone; I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess; It's a love story, baby, just say yes

Stella: So I sneak out to the garden to see you

We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew so close your eyes...

Escape this town for a little

Musa: Cause you were Romeo; I was a scarlet letter

And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" but you were everything to me

I was begging you, "Please don't go" And I said...

Everyone:

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone; I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess it's a love story, baby, just say yes

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel

This love is difficult, but it's real

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess

It 's a love story, baby, just say

Layla: I got tired of waiting; wondering if you were ever coming around

My faith in you was fading when I met you on the outskirts of I said...

Tecna:

Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone

I keep waiting, for you but you never come

Is this in my head, I don't know what to think

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Bloom:

Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone

I love you, and that's all I really know

I talked to your dad; go pick out a white dress

It's a love story, baby just say yes

Oh, Oh, Oh

'cause we were both young when I first saw you

Bloom looked out to the crowd, smiling. The crowd clapped like crazy and the girls bowed as the lights dimmed and the curtain closed.

Bloom: I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me; I still feel your touch in my dreams

Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why

Without you it's hard to survive

Everyone: 'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling

And every time we kiss I swear I could fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last; need you by my side

'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static and every time we kiss, I reach for the sky

Can 't you hear my heart beat slow...I can't let you go; want you in my life

Stella: Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky

They wipe away tears that I cry; the good and the bad times, we've been through and more

You make me rise when I fall

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling

And every time we kiss I swear I could fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last; need you by my side.

'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static and every time we kiss, I reach for the sky

Can't you hear my heart beat slow...I can't let you go; want you in my life.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling and every time we kiss I swear I could fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last; need you by my side.

They all bowed and walked off the stage. "Good job girls." Parker said. "Thanks." Stella said. "Can we go out and mingle?" "Sure." Parker said. The girls walked out and went to the bar. They were soon surrounded by a bunch of fans. They signed a couple autographs when a blonde guy came up to Bloom. "Hi. Could you sign this to Sky?" He asked passing her a photo. Bloom's eyes widened in shock. "Sure." She said regaining her composure. "Girls. **Sky **wants to know if we can sign this." The girls looked at her with wide eyes. They all signed and went back to their own business. "Here you go." Bloom said passing the picture back. "Thanks." He said. "You look awfully familiar." "Uhhh. Some girl you know?" Bloom said twirling her fingers together to hide her nervousness. "Yeah. I met this girl at Coffee Bean& Tea Leaf. She and I text constantly but every time I ask her to hang out, she always refuses." Sky said sadly. "I'm sure she has a reason." She said defending herself. "Yeah. I'm not going anywhere. I really like her that is." Sky said smiling now. "Well thanks again." He walked away, leaving Bloom speechless. She was then surrounded by squeals and hugging. "So what happened?" Layla asked. "Does he know your dirty little secret?" Stella said with a smirk. "No. He doesn't know anything." Bloom said sadly. They all hugged her. "But now I know that he likes me a lot." Bloom said quietly.

They left the Fruity Music Bar an hour later. The limo ride home was very quiet. The girls had fallen asleep in the limo and were sleeping peacefully. "We're home." The limo driver said opening the door as 6 cranky girls got out of the limo. "Thanks." Bloom muttered groggily. They all went up to their rooms, changed into their pajamas and went to bed.

HMSFY©

The next morning the girls woke to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes. "Yum. Who's making food?" Stella asked stretching out. "I think maybe its Bloom." Musa said. "Ummm I'm right here." Bloom said waving. "Then who's downstairs?" Flora asked. They all rushed downstairs to the sight of Parker making pancakes. "Ummm Parker?" Tecna said. "Good morning girls." He said smiling. "Not that we don't appreciate this but what are you doing in our house?" Flora asked. "Making pancakes to reward you guys for your hard work." Parker said placing the pancakes and syrup on the table. "Thanks." They all said together and sat down. "So we're going to be doing a press conference to promote the album." He said sitting down next to them. "Album?" Musa asked. "We haven't recorded one yet." Bloom said taking a bite of her pancake. "Surprise." He said. "You guys are going to be producing your first album which will be released in 3 months." The girls squealed and jumped up and down. "Our first album." Layla said. "We're going to be on a cd." Flora said smiling. "Stardom here we come." Stella said putting her arms around Bloom and Musa's shoulders.

**Whee. Chapter is finally up! :3 Not the best chapter. I tried. -3- Love it? Hate it? :D **

**-**вσмвsнзll ρяιпcзss вlσσм


	9. Chapter 9

**I still don't own Winx Club. T.T Darn you cruel fate. TT~TT Although I do own Parker and Chuck. :D **

"A real recording studio." Bloom said in awe as she and the girls walked into Magix Records. "Welcome." A woman said behind a very large desk adorned with sunflowers. "Sunflowers." Flora said and ran over to the desk, admiring them. "My name is Alisha." The woman behind the desk said. "Pleas have a seat. Mr. Chuck will be right with you. Nice to see you again Parker." "Thanks Alisha. Great to be back." He said smiling; she blushed bright red. Bloom nudged Stella as the scene before her played out. "Looks like someone has a crush." Stella said squealing.

"Parker." A booming voice said scaring the girls a little. "Welcome back." "Girls, this is Chuck. He owns Magix Records." Parker said smiling. "Nice to meet you." They all said to Chuck. "Let's go into my office and talk." Chuck said walking to his office. The girls and Parker followed him to his office. Chuck opened a door to reveal a huge office with 2 couches, a whole bunch of chairs, his desk and flat screen TV. "Wow." Bloom said her mouth a gap. "Nice huh?" Parker said coming in and taking a seat on the couch. "No doubt." Musa said plopping down on a chair.

"Let's talk business." Chuck said sitting down in the chair next Musa and the girls plopped down in seats as well. "So the album will be released in 3 months and it'll consist of 12 songs. Sound good for a starter CD?" Chuck asked looking around at them. "That's the usual for starter CD's." Parker told the girls. "I think it sounds good. What do you girls think?" Bloom asked. "I agree. I mean it's our first CD so we should take what we can get." Musa said. "We'll take it." Bloom said smiling. "Excellent." Chuck said. "Let's get you girls started." He stood up and walked out of the office.

They walked down a long hallway, pictures of singers adorning the walls. They walked into a recording studio smiling. "Welcome to the recording booth." Chuck said. "It's amazing." Musa said going over and analyzing the mixing boards and all the technology they were going to use. "Wanna get started?" Parker asked them gesturing them inside the booth. "Let's rock!" Stella said. Some guys walked in carrying their instruments. "Thank you." They all said to the guys as they went and got their instruments. Musa started strumming before all the other instruments joined in. Bloom took a deep breath and then sung into the microphone.

We make our pacts, we're independent

We're dump our boyfriends and we do our hair anyway we would like

We figure out, that we are attractive and we look around,

And now we love to live the single life and then we tell ourselves we'll never fall in love again.

But then he comes around and suddenly we understand,

That we have never really been in love before

And suddenly I know what all the love songs that they write are all about

And suddenly I don't care if it's right or wrong as long as he's around

And suddenly the things that used to sound cliché are perfectly right in your eyes; Perfectly right with this guy

I know it's weird, but we are connected

And in some strange and crazy way I think, that we have always been

And now he's here, and he says he loves me and it feels so right,

In fact it feels so good that I can't sleep at night but I just told myself I will not fall in love again

But he just came around and then he made me understand

That I have never really been in love before

And suddenly I know what all the love songs that they write are all about

And suddenly I don't care if it's right or wrong as long as he's around

And suddenly the things that used to sound cliché are perfectly right in my eyes

Perfectly right when he's here

And yes, I know you might get impatient but look around, he might be walking right in front of you

And if he touches you and you feel your skin is burning

Kisses you and you feel your stomach turning, he's the one, he is the one

And suddenly I know what all the love songs that they write are all about

And suddenly I don't care if it's right or wrong as long as your baby's around

And suddenly the things that used to sound cliché are perfectly right in your ears

Perfectly right when he's there; perfectly right with this guy.

Bloom looked at Parker seeing a thumbs up from him, she smiled. The instruments faded out slowly as the song came to an end. Suddenly brown hair appeared in the doorway. "Yo dad. Can I have the keys to the car?" The voice said. Stella looked up at the voice and her eyes widened.

"He never told me his dad owned the company." Stella whispered into Bloom's ear. "I don't think that the first thing you tell someone Stella." Bloom whispered back. She looked up at him again and was met by his brown eyes. "Girls. This is my son Brandon." Chuck said. "Brandon this is the Winx Club." Brandon tore his eyes away from Stella's and smiled at the rest of the girls.

"So about those keys…" Brandon started. "I think I'll just stay here." "You wanna stay here?" Chuck asked surprised. "Yeah. Mind if I call the guys?" Brandon asked. "Go ahead but they have to be quiet." Chuck said giving in. "It's safe to come in." Brandon said into his phone; Chuck just glared at his son. Sky, Helia, Timmy, Riven and Nabu came in and took a seat next to Brandon. "So they are all friends." Stella said forgetting their microphones were still on. "What?" Brandon said shocked; his eyes wide. "Umm. Nothing." Bloom said quickly. "You guys know us?" Helia asked. "We know Sky." Bloom said remembering. "Yeah. He came to see us at the Fruity Music Bar." Layla said. "That doesn't explain how you know all of us though." Riven said. Bloom's eyes widened in fear.

**Gasp. A cliff hanger. O.O I felt like it needed it though. :/ And to all those who are reading, sorry again about the delay and such. **

-вσмвsнзll ρяιпcзss вlσσм


	10. Chapter 10

**I still don't own Winx Club. T.T But I do own Parker and Chuck. **

_**Quick Recap:**__** "That doesn't explain how you know all of us though." Riven said. Bloom's eyes widened in fear. **_

Bloom looked around the room, trying to think of a quick lie. "You know our cousins." Bloom said. "Your cousins?" Riven asked raising an eyebrow. "Yeah. Sky, you text her actually… B." Bloom said smiling at her lie. "Yeah. B was the girl I was talking about when I last saw you guys at the Fruity Music Bar." Sky said. "Yeah. She couldn't make it to see us today but if she knew you were here, I'm sure she'd come right down." Bloom said. Sky whipped out his cell and before Bloom could stop him, he sent B a text.

Bloom's phone pinged as she received a message. "Did your phone just get a message?" Timmy said his eyebrows lifted in curiosity. "Darn B." Bloom said lying. "I don't believe you." Riven said crossing his arms. Bloom turned to Parker, her eyes wide. "Help Us." She mouthed to him. Parker looked her at motioned for them to go outside with him. "Excuse us." Musa said walking out of the room with the other girls. They walked outside together and Musa shut the door smiling.

"What do we do?" Stella said. "I'm running outta lies." Bloom said. "Maybe the jig is up." Flora said. "We have to think of something and fast." Layla said pacing. "I think we should tell them." Stella said. "Says the girl who didn't remember her microphone was on." Musa said. "Hey!" Stella said. "Now's not the time to fight." Bloom said. "Let's hear what they're saying." Tecna said. "Maybe it'll help us make our choice."

They pressed their ears to the door and listened in. "So we're all in agreement that even if they turn out to be the girls, we still like them and then ask them out officially." Sky said. "I mean if they lied I'm sure they had a good reason." Helia said. "And I mean if they're the same girls we fell in love with then everything should work out perfectly." Timmy said logically.

**I know this chapter is like uber short. Especially since I haven't updated in a while. But I wanna hear what you guys think. Should they reveal their secrets or go on living a lie? Totally up to you guys. But on another note…. Happy back to school everyone. :D this year is probably going to be most difficult for me so please bear with me. :3 **

**-**вσмвsнзll ρяιпcзss вlσσм


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola everyone. :D Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. They mean a lot to me. So here you go, a new chapter I hope you like it. I was reading this story and noticed the plot changed, hope you guys don't mind. (Author's note in ch. 3)**

**I still don't own Winx Club but I do own Parker and Chuck. **

"We should just tell them. I hate lying to Sky whenever he asks me to go out on a date with him." Bloom said. "If you girls are willing to take things out into the press then I totally support you.." Parker said. "Uhhh! Why does this have to be so hard?" Stella said plopping down into a chair. "We should tell them." Flora said. "I mean we can still be extra quiet when it comes to the press." Tecna said optimistically. "What do you say girls?" Bloom said smiling. "Let's do it." They all said together. **(Kinda a team cheer moment! ^3^)**

They walked back into the room to find all eyes on them. "Care to explain?" Riven said his arms still crossed. "Yeah. See because we're famous, we thought it would be best not to get boyfriends." Musa said. "But then you guys showed up and you were sweet and kind and caring…." Layla said. "And we fell HARD!" Stella said smiling. "But we didn't wanna risk you guys getting shoved into the paparazzi so we gave you fake names." Flora said. "We thought it would be better this way." Tecna said. "But here we are." Bloom said. "Know that if you're willing to take us as is we'll happily accept."

The boys looked at each other before turning away in a huddle. They emerged a few seconds later; looking serious. "We should all sit down." Timmy said breaking the silence. They all sat down quietly and anxiously. "So who's B?" Sky asked. "I am." Bloom said. "And who's Stel?" Brandon asked. "I am." Stella said. "And who's Flo?" Helia asked. "Right here." Flora said waving shyly. "And I'm Harmony. And this is Tec and Aisha." Musa said pointing out Tecna and Layla. **(Sorry didn't wanna do the whole who's who thing. Kinda just boring if it's like that for all the introuductions.) **"We're really sorry." Flora said. "You don't have to keep apologizing." Helia said. "We understand." Sky said. They all sighed in relief. "Would you guys like to stay and listen while we record?" Bloom asked. "We'd love to hear you guy's feedback." Musa said smiling. They all looked at each other and smiled. "We'd love to." Brandon said smiling as the girls walked back into the recording booth. Bloom stepped up to the microphone, smiling. **(I'm sorry guys. I was gonna put a song but no one in this house has Microsoft Word. T.T) **

"So ice cream? My treat." Sky asks. "Sure." Bloom said smiling. _**"Wow. You sure are smiling a lot."**_ Bloom thought to herself. _**"Hey. It's been a while since I've had a guy take me out."**_ Bloom said fighting that little voice in her head. "Mind if we tag along?" Stella said launching herself onto Bloom's back. "Haha." Bloom said. "That is up to Sky." "Can we come too Sky?" Stella asked eagerly. "Sure." Sky said laughing.

They all walked outside to the sight of bright camera flashes. "Maybe we should take the limo." Musa said putting her shades and hoodie on. "Good idea." Bloom said pulling on her shades and pulling her red orange hair into a high ponytail. They all hopped into the limo and told the driver to drive to the nearest ice cream parlor. They all ordered ice cream and the guys all then sat down to enjoy their ice creams.

"OH MY GOSH!" a girl voice said. Bloom turned around to see a girl in her teens with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hi." Bloom said smiling. The girl's eyes widened in shock. "You're Bloom!" She said fanning herself with the paper in her hand. "Yeah. I am." Bloom said smiling. "Oh my gosh. All the Winx girls are here!" She said jumping up and down with excitement. "Can you PLEASE sign this?" "Sure." Bloom said taking the paper outta the girl's hand. "What's your name sweetie?" "Anastasia." she said grinning from ear to ear. Bloom signed the paper before passing it around the table. "Here you go." Layla said smiling. "Would you mind if I got a picture too?" Anastasia asked. "Sure." Bloom said. They all huddled together and Timmy snapped the picture. "Thank you so much." Anastasia said smiling. "Bye." She waved as she ran back to her table to show her friends. "I love that part of the job. Well besides the singing." Stella said. "We just made a girl extremely happy." "I agree. That was definitely rewarding." Musa said going back to eating her ice cream.

**I decided to leave it off here. :3 Sorry if anyone thinks it's like short or yeah. D: Well anyways LOVE IT? HATE IT? Whatcha think? **

**Oh and HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! HAVE A GREAT ONE AND STAY SAFE! (: **

вσмвsнзll ρяιпcзss вlσσм


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello readers! So guess what? Well if you guessed a new chapter, you guessed right! :D No more talking…. ON WITH THE STORY! :3**

"So what inspired you guys to start a band?" Brandon asked. "Well we were all just hanging around one day and Musa got this brilliant idea to start up a band." Bloom said smiling. "It's not that brilliant idea." Musa said blushing. "Yes it was!" Stella said smiling. "Have you guys ever thought about what it would be like to go on tour?" Sky asked. "I think we'd have fun." Flora said. "On tour with my best friends in the whole entire world, I'm down." Layla said smiling. "That's a dream for the future." Tecna said. "Well this has been fun boys but we must bounce." Stella said sadly. "We're due back for a rehearsal." "No problems." They all said at the same time. "We'll call you?" "Sure." The girls said together smiling. They left the ice cream parlor and jumped back into the limo.

They arrived at the studio to find Parker waiting for them. "So how was it?" he said smiling. "It was great." Flora said smiling. "That's good." Parker said. "So I was thinking we'd do some interviews tomorrow and maybe a press conference to tell everyone about the CD." "Sounds good." Musa said. "Is it almost finished?" Layla asked. "Yeah. All we need is to set up a photo shoot later for the cover and finish writing all the acknowledgements and then we'll be done." Parker said. "That's awesome!" Stella said smiling. "We're that much closer girls." Bloom said smiling.

Later that day Parker had scheduled for the girls to do an interview with _**Magix Beat; **_the biggest magazine in Magix. They were scheduled to do their interview tomorrow afternoon and their interview would be in the next magazine. "This is so cool." Musa said. "I love _**Magix Beat;**_." Flora said flipping thru one of their magazines. "I'm so excited." Stella said jumping up and down. "Definitely." Layla said joining her. "Alright, next: a photo shoot this afternoon at 3 so back to the mansion you go." Parker said pushing the girls towards the limo.

The girls arrived at Parker's mansion about 15 minutes later. "Alright so what are we thinking for outfits for the photo shoot?" Stella said opening the door and going inside. "I was thinking my light pink flowy flowery top and a pair of skinny jeans." Flora said sitting down on the couch. "I was gonna wear my long sleeve purple blouse and my black skirt." Tecna said. "Hmmm…." Stella said puzzling. "Well we have an hour and a half." Bloom said looking at her cell. "I guess I'll figure something out." Stella said dashing to her closet in Parker's mansion.

An hour and a half passed rather quickly. Everyone was scrambling around the mansion making sure they looked absolutely perfect. "Limo's here." Tecna said looking out the window. "Who's ready for our first album cover photo shoot?" Stella said excitedly. "Let's do it!" Layla said going out the door first.

They hopped into the limo and headed to meet Parker at the photo shoot site. 20 minutes later they pulled up a big building. "We have arrived." The driver said opening the door and letting them out. "Thanks." Tecna said stepping out first. "I'm a little nervous." Musa said. "No need to be sweetie." Flora said putting her arm around Musa. "It'll be okay." Layla said coming over to join them. "Remember, we're in this together." Stella said smiling. "Best friends forever." Bloom said smiling. _**(I put this part in because I know for some people that new things can be kind of nerve wracking but friends can always help you through these types of things if you let them be there with you. :D)**_

They walked inside and were greeted by Parker. "You girls' ready?" He asked. They all nodded. "Alright here we go." He said pushing a door open to reveal a bunch of platforms with a white background. "Girls, I'd like you to meet Josh. He'll be your photographer today." Parker said introducing them to the guy with brown hair, brown eyes and the one holding the camera. "All right girls if you'll just step up here we'll get started." Josh said gesturing to the platform. They stepped onto the platform and got into position.

"That was actually kind of fun." Musa said coming out of the studio about 2 hours later. "That was definitely an experience." Tecna said. "I liked it." Stella said smiling. "You just like publicity." Layla said joking around. "Maybe." Stella said laughing. "I'm kind of worn out." Flora said yawning. "I couldn't agree more Flo." Bloom said stretching out. "Come on girls, let's go home and rest up; we've still got lots of stuff to do tomorrow." Tecna said going back into the limo. **"I wonder what tomorrow will be like." **They all thought to themselves as each one of them slowly started drifting off to sleep.

**Hey guys! (: Sorry again for the delay. -_- anyways sorry that this chapter may seem short. Let me tell you it's not the best chapter ever but I just had to get something out for you guys to read. :3 Check out my homepage. The **_**homepage **_**link is in my BIO. (: Thanks again everyone for reading. (: Till next time. **

вσмвsнзll ρяιпcзss вlσσм


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. (: What's this? A BRAND NEW CHAPTER! (: Anyways enjoy! (: **

"Good morning girls." Parker said from the other end of Bloom's cell phone. "Too early." Bloom said groaning and sinking back into her pillow. "Come on! Rise and greet the day." Parker said laughing. "No!" Bloom said being stubborn. "Come on. You have your interview in 3 hours." Parker said. Bloom shot out of bed. "3 hours?" She said looking at the clock. "Okay. I can do this." She raced to the bathroom and took a shower; preparing herself for the day.

She finished showering and then proceeded to get dressed in some loose clothes. "Stella?" Bloom said knocking on Stella's door. She heard Stella mumble; "Time to get up. Interview in 3 hours." Bloom said before going to wake the other girls. They all stumbled down to the kitchen one by one and sat down at the table. "Good morning." Bloom said to them. They all mumbled to themselves. "So our interview with _**Magix Beat;**_ is in 3 hours." Bloom said sitting down at the table after giving the girls their breakfast. "I totally forgot." Musa said her eyes wide. "I'm starting to freak out." Flora said. "No need to be nervous." Layla said putting her arm around Flora trying to comfort her. "Well I mean we still have time; now's not the time to freak out." Tecna said logically. "Yeah. No biggie." Stella said smiling.

**1 hour later however…. **

"BLOOM!" Stella yelled from her room. "What?" Bloom said rushing into the room. "I don't know what to wear." Stella said from the middle of her room; her clothes strewn all over the floor and furniture. "Oh goodness." Bloom said her eyes wide. "Well do you know what color you wanna wear?" "I was thinking like pink and green." Stella said. "Ah! I know." Stella picked up her off the shoulder pink top, green ruffle skirt and light pink boots. "Perfect." Bloom said smiling.

"I'm so nervous." Flora said looking in the mirror at her reflection. She was wearing a black top with her pink jacket, pink skirt and her black and pink boots. "No need." Layla said reassuringly. "Yeah. I'll be fine. This is just a big deal you know?" Flora said sitting down. "And I'll be right there with you." Layla said sitting down next to her. "Thanks Layla." Flora said hugging her. "No problem." Layla said smiling.

It was 20 minutes before the girls had to leave so they were waiting patiently on the couch for the limo. Suddenly Stella's phone rang bringing them out of their silence. "Hello?" She said curiously. "_Hey Stella." _the voice on the other side said. "Brandon!" Stella said smiling. "_Put me on speaker phone." _He said to her. "Okay." She said and then put him on speaker. _**"Hey girls." **_All the guys said together. "Hey!" The girls said together. "What's up?" Musa said. **"**_**Well we heard you guys had an interview today with Magix Beat." **_**Brandon said**_**. "And we just wanted to wish you guys the best of luck." **_**Sky said. **"Aw. That's so sweet of you guys." Flora said smiling. _**"We'll be rooting for you guys." **_**Helia said. **_**"You know even though it's a magazine and you won't be able to hear us." **_**Timmy said. **_**"But be ready afterwards because we called Parker and cleared the rest of your schedules so that you're free this evening." **_**Nabu said. **_**"To spend it watching movies with us at your place." **_**Riven said lastly.** "Aw." They all said smiling. _**"We'll be there at 8." **_The guys said together before saying goodbye to the girls and hanging up. "That was really sweet of them to do." Flora said. "I agree." Tecna said smiling. "I'm so ready for tonight." Stella said. "The day's not over yet though." Bloom said. "Limo's here." "Let's rock it girls." Musa said grabbing Tecna's hand and pulling her out the door. They all climbed into the limo and headed to _Magix Beat's _studio.

**During the interview (: **

_**"**__**This month we have the Winx Club with us."**__ Jamie; the interviewer said_. "_**Up and coming artists. Now let's get down to it."**_ She said smiling. "Sure." Bloom said smiling. _"Is it true that you guys had your first gig at your school's talent show?" Jamie asked._ "Yeah actually." Stella said first. "We give all the credit for creating the band to Musa." Bloom said smiling. "Without her, none of this would've happened." Flora said. Musa blushed and chuckled lightly. "She doesn't give herself enough credit." Tecna said putting her arm around Musa's shoulder. _**"Aw, that's sweet."**__ Jamie said smiling. __**"Rumors are that you guys have your very first CD coming out soon?"**_"Yeah. The release date will be June 13th." **(I wasn't that great with months or anything like that in the story so I just put that month and date.) **_**"Wow. Not that far away."**__ Jamie said writing down the date on her notepad. _"Just a month." Layla said. _**"Are you guys nervous at all?" **__Jamie asked. _"Uh, I think I can speak for all of us when I say that, yeah we are REALLY nervous." Bloom said. _**"Anything you wanna tell the fans about your first album?"**__ Jamie asked. _"Just that we really appreciate them sticking by us and supporting us through these new experiences." Layla said. "We hope you like the album." Tecna said smiling. "And we hope you'll stay with us for whatever else is to come." Flora said. _**"Thanks for the interview girls. Hope to see you guys in the studio again."**__ Jamie said standing up and extending her hand. _"Thanks for having us." Bloom said smiling before shaking her hand.

They all walked back to the limo and were greeted by the paparazzi_**. "Bloom!" One of them yelled. "Why were you guys in Magix Beat's studio?" Another asked. **_"Uhhh…. No comment." They all said together before getting into the limo. The security cleared the way and opened the gate for the limo to get out.

"Should we order pizza for movie night?" Flora asked. "Hmmm… Let's ask." Layla said grabbing her cell phone and dialing Nabu's number. "Hey." _**"Hey Layla." Nabu said. **_"We were just wondering if you guys wanted to order pizza tonight." She said. _**"Uh. Let me check. Hold on." he said. "Guys! Do you want pizza tonight?" **_Layla laughed as she heard them all arguing about what toppings they wanted. _**"I want pepperoni." Brandon said. "But I hate pepperoni." Riven said. **_"GUYS!" Layla said laughing. We can get more than one pizza." _**"Oh!" They said together. "How about we just pick when we get there?" Nabu said. **_"Sounds good." Layla chuckled. "So what's the verdict?" Musa asked amused. "They've got different tastes." Layla said laughing. "They'll decide later on."

**Hey guys! (: BombshellPrincessBloom here. :D Hope you guys liked the new chapter. (: Big shout out to everyone who reviewed and alerted me. So I was of maybe adding a bunch of you guys to the stories; like fans or super fans. XD The idea's still kinda brewing though. Anyways I'd like to hear the feedback on that idea. :3 Don't forget to check my tumblr for updates and information. :D LOVE YOU ALL! ^^**

вσмвsнзll ρяιпcзss вlσσм


	14. Chapter 14

**Let's get down to it. X3 I hope you guys like this chapter(: I finally forced myself to write for you guys. I know it's been a while. And since I'm grounded for 2 weeks no better time than the present to write. :D Enjoy! (: **

The girls arrived at the house a few minutes later. The limo driver opened the door and the girls stepped out and went inside. "So I was thinking we could wear pajamas?" Stella suggested. "I mean it's kind of useless to dress up if you're just staying home." Tecna said logically. "Then you ruin a perfectly good outfit." Stella said. "Exactly." Said Tecna. "Well we have an hour or so to get ready." Bloom said looking at her watch. "I call dibs on the shower!" Stella said running for the bathroom. "Oh boy." They all said laughing at her.

The guys arrived on time and were dressed casual. They rang the doorbell and Bloom opened the door. "Hi guys." She said smiling. "Come in." They walked inside and Bloom closed the door behind them. "I hope you guys don't mind but we're all wearing pajamas." Bloom said looking down at her pajamas. She was wearing an over sized black t shirt that hung off her shoulders and a pair of shorts. "That's fine." Sky said smiling before going to kiss her on the cheek. "And we brought movies and popcorn." Riven said holding up the movies while Helia had the popcorn. "Where are the rest of the girls?" Brandon said curiously. "They should be down soon." Bloom said smiling.

5 minutes later the rest of the girls came downstairs. "Hey." Stella said smiling before going to Brandon and sitting down next to him; he smiled and put his arm around her. Musa sat on the floor on a bunch of pillows and blankets. Riven sat down next to her placing the blanket around the both of them. Flora saw Helia sitting down in their love seat so she went and sat down next to him. He turned to her and smiled before snuggling up close to her. Nabu smiled as he saw Layla approaching; he was also seated on the floor. Layla grabbed a blanket and pillow and sat down next to him. He leaned against the couch and opened his legs so she could sit in between them. She smiled and climbed between his legs and when she was comfortable she leaned back against his chest. Tecna was seated on the other love seat when she saw Timmy come out of the kitchen with 3 bowls of popcorn. She smiled and patted the seat next her. He smiled, handed one bowl to Sky and the other to Riven on the floor and set it down the remaining bowl in his lap as he sat down next to Tecna.

"So who's up for pizza?" Stella said smiling. "Me!" Sky and Brandon said at the same time. "So what kinda toppings do we want?" Musa said turning over onto her stomach to look at Stella. "How does a pepperoni pizza, cheese pizza and meat lover pizza sound?" Bloom suggested. "Sounds good." Riven said. "I'll order." Helia said taking out his cell phone and dialing Pizza Hut's number. "It'll be here in about an hour." Helia said 5 minutes later.

An hour later the doorbell rang once more. Sky got up and grabbed the money for the pizza before heading to the door. He pulled it open, gave the delivery guy the money and grabbed the pizza. He closed the door and brought the pizza to the living room and set it on the floor. Everyone gathered on the floor to grab their pizza before going back to the positions they were in before. It wasn't very long before all 3 pizzas were gone.

Bloom got up and turned off the lights and went over to the TV to look at their movie collection. "Suggestions?" she said sitting down on the floor. "I think we should watch a chick flick." Stella said. "How about a comedy?" Musa suggested. "Does UP sound good?" Bloom asked. **( I love UP. It's so funny. I never get tired of watching and plus it's the first thing that came into my head. ) **"Sounds good." They all said together. Bloom popped the movie into the DVD player and went back to couch; Sky smiled at her and pulled her into his lap.

**(WARNING: This next part is about to get romantic. Or I think it's romantic. Nothing M related will happen. Just so you know. Mahalo :3) **

They were already halfway thru the movie when Bloom noticed that all her friends were slowly drifting off to sleep. Musa and Riven had fallen asleep first. Riven was laying on his back and Musa was snuggled up next to him. Stella and Brandon had fallen asleep next. Brandon was sleeping whilst sitting up and Stella had her head in his lap. Tecna had her head in the crook of Timmy's neck as she slept and Timmy rested his head on top of hers while he slept. Helia and Flora had moved to the floor and were holding hands as they slept. Nabu still had his back leaning on the couch as he slept; Layla still sitting in between his legs as she slept on his chest. Bloom's eyes started to get heavy. She yawned and looked up at Sky sleepily. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead before he layed her down on the couch and moved to sleep behind her. Bloom smiled before slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Hey guys(: I hope you liked the new chapter. I do have to say…. Not the best chapter ever but it'll do(: I hope you liked the couples mania in this chapter. I thought by adding it, it would be sweeter. I wanted to show that even though these girls are celebrities that they can have normal date nights just like you and me(: don't forget to tell me whatcha think(: thanks guys. I love you all(: bye**

**Oh, I almost forgot. I'll be updating all the chapters so that they'll be better and cleaner now. (: And more songs are to come now that I have Microsoft Word(: Stay tune(: **

вσмвsнзll ρяιпcзss вlσσм


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy! :D**

The curtains opened and the drums clicked together as the lights on the stage rose and the girls' figures became clear.

**Bloom:**  
Stuck, stuck in your picture perfect fantasy world.  
Keep runnin circles in your merry go around

So for once, don't try to tell me which way to go,

Oh woah.

**Stella:**  
I'm gettin tired of trying to fit your description  
of that girl, she's so Barbie she's so fiction.  
Wake up, your mind is somewhere stuck in a dream.

Oh woah.

**Flora:**

I'm suffocating I need to know

**All:**  
If this isn't real, gimme back all my kisses  
I shoulda kept them for somebody else  
Baby I'm real, I'm not your plastic princess  
Maybe you need to get over yourself  
I'm not that naive  
there's more underneath  
Love me or let me go  
oh, love me or let me go, oh  
Love me or let me,

**Musa:**  
Go go, I'm over your charade so,  
Its game over, unless you're coming to your senses,  
So, step down from your pedestal, oh woah.

**Layla:**  
You're sellin lies by the dozen I'm not buying them,  
Your stores goin out of business so you better,  
Make up your mind, oh woah.

**Tecna:  
**I'm breaking down and I need to know

**All:**  
If this isn't real gimme back all my kisses  
I shoulda kept them for somebody else  
Baby I'm real, I'm not your plastic princess  
Maybe you need to get over yourself  
I'm not that naive  
there's more underneath  
love me or let me go

**Bloom:**  
And you know there's been 2 many wrongs so,  
Boy get down on your knees if you want me,  
yeah you better treat me right if,  
you wanna kick it with me.  
You wanna kick it with me, boy get down your knees.

I'm lettin you know.

**All:**  
If this isn't real gimme back all my kisses  
I shoulda kept them for somebody else  
Baby I'm real, I'm not your plastic princess  
Maybe you need to get over yourself  
I'm not that naive  
there's more underneath  
love me or let me go

They all took a pose and panted as the song ended. The crowd erupted into loud applause and the girls smiled before taking a bow. "Thank you for coming out to our concert. We're so happy to see you all here!" Musa said into the microphone. "Our next song is for those who want to tell someone something that hurt them but never got the courage to. This is for you!"

**Bloom: **

I know I've been holding it in  
the way I feel about u  
something I've been dying to say  
But I don't know how you'll take it  
Oh Please don't go  
you should know

**All:**  
These three words  
I've been holding back  
Trying to fight  
Imma let em out  
These three words  
gotta let you know  
Here I go go go

Go screw yourself  
I've had enough yeah  
now we're done  
Go screw yourself  
Not gonna lie yeah  
It was fun  
But go screw yourself

**Stella:**  
Feels good just to get it all out  
it's so not overrated  
U can't keep puttin me down  
And getting away with it  
Oh now I know  
The way to say

**All:**  
These three words  
I've been holding back  
Trying to fight  
Imma let em out  
These three words  
gotta let you know  
Here I go go go

Go screw yourself  
I've had enough yeah  
now we're done  
Go screw yourself  
Not gonna lie yeah  
It was fun  
But go screw yourself

**Musa:****  
**Guess I thought I knew you  
Now I know I couldn't have been more wrong  
I had a feeling it would go this way  
And I waited, waited way too long to say  
to say these three words  
To say these three words

**All:**  
Go screw yourself  
I've had enough yeah  
now we're done  
Go screw yourself  
Not gonna lie yeah  
It was fun  
But go screw yourself

"Speak loud and use your voice!" Bloom said smiling. "We wanna thank you guys for coming tonight." Stella said next. "See you guys next time." They all said together. They waved to the audience as the curtains came down. They smiled before walking off stage and into their dressing rooms.

"Best concert ever." Tecna said coming out of her dressing room. "Did you see the mob of people outside? The ones who couldn't get tickets." Stella said. "I feel bad that not everyone can come to our concerts." Flora said sadly. "We can talk to Parker about playing bigger venues maybe." Layla suggested. "Sounds like a good idea." Bloom said optimistically. "We should brainstorm some other ideas that we wanna do." Musa said. "Yah!" Stella said excitedly. "To the limo." Bloom said dramatically. The girls laughed and followed as Bloom headed for the limo. They all jumped in and the limo took off to their house.

The girls walked in and sat down on the couch while Bloom went to grab a notepad and pen out of her room. She emerged a minute later and sat down on the couch with them. "Mkay, Ideas?" she said. "I think we should try to play bigger venues so everyone can see us." Flora suggested. "Good. Okay. What else?" Bloom asked. "Um. I think we should do a benefit concert. You know have the people donate money and we give it to charity." Musa said. "Great idea Musa." Tecna said smiling. "We definitely need a meet and greet." Stella said. "We can't just deprive our fans of meeting us. That'd be a tragedy." She said dramatically. The girls laughed and continued to work on their list. "How about a CD signing?" Layla said next. "It would really promote the CD." Musa said. "I'm down." Bloom said smiling. "I think we should give out backstage passes." Tecna said. "Then we could really get to know our fans and figure out what they like about us and such. A learning experience mostly." "Sounds good." Bloom said smiling. "Let's break for tonight and then tomorrow we can go over and talk to Parker." The girls said goodnight before heading off to their bedrooms to rest.

HMSFY©

**The Next Morning**

The girls woke up a little later than usual and for once they woke up feeling rested. No one was being grouchy or groggy for once; a little sleep was all they needed to replenish their spirits. They all sat down to breakfast and talked before heading upstairs to get ready for the day. They all hopped into the limo an hour later and headed for Parker's mansion.

"Hey girls. What can I do for you?" Parker said coming into the living room and sitting down."We made a list of things we'll like to do for our fans." Bloom said handing him the list. He looked over it and smiled. "How about we kill 2 birds with one stone?" He asked. "Some of these things can happen together. Would you guys mind if we did that?" "Sounds good to us." Musa said. "Then we can think of more things to do too." Flora said happily. "Alright. I'll call you guys when I set this stuff up." He said pulling out his phone and walking to his office. "Well that went well." Bloom said smiling. "They all walked back to the limo and got in before they headed back to the house to spend their day relaxing and enjoying each other's company.

**Hey guys(: Hope you all liked the new chapter(: anyways if you're interested to know who wrote those songs, her name on YouTube is **_**Avery**_**. She's super awesome so go check her out(: Now 1 of 2 things. ****First: I am in need of a beta. So anyone interested? :3 and Second: all you guys out there reading my story here's your chance to be a part of it! :D I'm gonna need some people for my story (people for the meet&greet and the backstage passes winners and etc) so if you're interested let me know(:****thanks for reading guys. Love you :D**

вσмвsнзll ρяιпcзss вlσσм


End file.
